


Снег и холод

by Irgana, medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Rating: PG13, Смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Ундина вспоминает напарницу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китахара

В Пиете убийственно холодно, и это чувствуют даже клеймор. Они ведь не деревянные чудо-солдаты из сказки, а просто помесь людей с чудовищами: клетки одних вступают в конфликт с другими и уничтожают друг друга, и это равновесие, достигаемое постоянным сражением, позволяет воительницам долго не есть и сохранять тепло даже под сугробом. Про то, что живые тела якобы состоят из крошечных клеток, Ундине когда-то растрепал словоохотливый от дешевого пива куратор, тыкая ей в лицо полупрозрачным ломтиком лука, в котором эти клетки можно было увидеть. Ундина тогда пожала плечами, демонстративно схарчила луковицу, жалея, что пива ей не досталось, и отложила его слова на дальнюю полку памяти.

Сейчас, в темноте и тишине, среди домов, занесенных до самых окон, слушая вой вьюги, в который вплетаются испуганные голоса соратниц, Ундина чувствует, как все ее «клетки» трясутся и поджимаются от холода и усталости. Пусть маленькие говнюки работают внутри нее на износ – Ундина думает, что внешний-то холод никуда не девается, и стужа, леденящая кожу с ночи до ночи, изнуряет. Ожидание скорой битвы, в которой полягут все, даже несмотря на то, что Мирия держится так уверенно, тоже выматывает. Ундина не отказалась бы сейчас от кружки пива. От головки сырого лука. От штофа водки. Да что там, она и старого сена бы пожевала, лишь бы не пускать в голову назойливые мерзлые мысли.

Все это до смерти напоминает Суиду, поселок на северо-востоке, спрятанный во внутреннем кольце Альфонских гор, где она в последний раз встречалась с Эльжбетой. Стандартную четверку воительниц откомандировали на стандартную зачистку «пробудившегося», который жил в скалах за поселком и ловил заблудившихся пастухов. Лежал снег, люди поселка, и без того мрачнолицые северяне, скупо говорили о смертях товарищей, а на Семнадцатую и Двадцать Девятую по дороге в Суиду сошла лавина, и они добрались только к вечеру, когда уже начало темнеть и поднялась метель. Наскоро обсудив возможности и приняв во внимание не до конца восстановленные руку и ноги взамен отдавленных в лавине, четверка приняла вынужденное решение отложить атаку до утра. Не пришлось: «пробудившийся», то ли решив пополнить запас потрохов перед бураном, то ли замерзнув и соскучившись, то ли почуяв йоки активно лечившейся Двадцать Девятой, сам сошел в город. Назначенная командиром Эльжбета как раз запретила Ундине, самой младшей по званию, развести в яме огонь, когда «пробудившийся» прыгнул на крышу овина, где клеймор укрылись от снега.

Ундина не хочет вспоминать, но думает об этом раз за разом, словно сдирая корку с заживающей раны: зазубренные лезвия, быстрыми ударами пробивающие крышу и настил, приколачивающие к полу и тюки сена, и плоть, не успевшую увернуться; помнит, как визжала, цепляясь за свою вновь оторванную руку, Семнадцатая, помнит, как ругалась Двадцать Девятая, упорно тянувшаяся к мечу, а потом уронила голову и замолчала. Помнит, как сама растерянно и неловко наносила удары, пытаясь отсечь «пробудившемуся» его жала. Как потом ее заслонила спина Эльжбеты, а сильные руки спихнули Ундину в ямник. И как балки крыши наконец подломились, и «пробудившийся» рухнул внутрь вместе с мокрым снегом, обвалив вместе с собой перекрытия и сломав шею стоявшей прямо под этим местом Эльжбете. Ее йоки погасла мгновенно.

Стоя под колючим ледяным ветром Пиеты, из которой наконец эвакуировали всех жителей, Ундина разглядывает соратниц, угрюмо прикидывая, кто из них умрет сразу, а у кого еще есть шанс подрыгаться. За Ветрорез и Фантом беспокоиться нечего, эти покрошат чудовищ на «клетки», вторая десятка тоже ничего – крепкие хмурые девки, прошедшие не одну охоту; может, и сдохнут, зато дадут «пробудившимся» просраться. Все остальные же – сопли. Бессильные сопли, которые будут нелепо замахиваться и с закрытыми глазами атаковать. Так? Да не так, ни хера не так, вдруг почти весело думает Ундина, жизнь непредсказуема. Может быть, Мирия и права, выпустив на поле боя никчемных слабачек.

Суида была до чертиков показательна в этом плане: смелая воительница погибла, зато бездарная слабачка выжила. Ундина чувствует, как в глазах начинает щипать, и с ужасом думает: этого еще не хватало. Нельзя допускать такие мысли в голову. Они неминуемо заставят задуматься о том, как бы все пошло, если бы Эльжбета послушалась, если бы они тогда договорились и разожгли в овине огонь, если бы тот гребаный «пробудившийся» поджарился в собственном соку. Может, им надо было лучше сговариваться и крепче держаться друг друга?

Ундина яростно чешет глаза – щиплет, щиплет, проклятье, словно все чертовы «клетки» объявили ей войну, словно в глаза ей напихали сырого лука. Натыкается на Денёв, сверлящую ее взглядом – окаянная девка, ведет себя непонятно, и не поймешь, слабачка она или сильная, – и с бранью ретируется с площади, отчаянно стараясь не разрыдаться от запертых в голове мыслей и надвигающихся со всех сторон холода и страха.

И когда Денёв в промерзшей до серого инея подсобке выговаривает ей за упрямство, Ундина, обнимая себя за плечи, успокаивается, потому что слышит из-за дверей свой собственный голос.


End file.
